At Number 2106
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon day two hundred and eighty-five: Matt heads up to New York to go check out Sasha's dorm with her.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 13th cycle. Now cycle 14!_

* * *

**"At Number 2106"  
Matt/Sasha (OC)  
9th installment (sequel to "home stretch") **

The moment Sasha had called him and asked if he'd come up to New York and check out her dorm, he'd told her yes. More than it being reason to go and see her, he'd been hearing her going on about it with such excitement over the last couple of weeks that he couldn't not be there to see it. He also had a present to take her, courtesy of his mother, a bit of a care package.

So on the bus he'd gone, from Ohio to New York. The route was becoming more familiar now, and he liked that for the fact it had to do with his getting to visit her more and more, now that she was hundreds of miles closer than she used to be. They had spent more time together over this summer than ever before, and he could say with so much certainty how much he loved this girl. She had this way of enchanting him, with nothing more than a smile. And the levels of her excitable nature were just through the roof. If he was ever down, all he had to do was picture her being her regular happy-happy-joy-joy self, and he would start to feel better.

When he arrived, he knew she wouldn't be expecting him yet, as the bus had reached its destination early. With that knowledge in mind, he decided to go ahead and surprise her. Going through the doors, it wasn't long before he'd spotted her. She sat there on the bench, legs Indian-crossed, headphones on, book being devoured by her pale eyes. It was perfect; he could be doing flips and kicks just a couple feet in front of her, but she'd remain completely unaware of him and continue reading.

He walked around the bench, putting his bag down and standing right behind her. Very carefully, he held his hands out and grabbed on to her headphones, pulling them down to rest around her neck. She startled, looked up, left, right… Finally she looked back. She squealed, putting her things swiftly aside before hopping on the bench and into his arms. He made sure not to drop her, holding her tight for a beat before putting her back on the ground.

"I don't understand, your bus isn't supposed to arrive for… No, hold that thought," she interrupted herself to kiss him hello. They were both smiling.

"We just made it ahead of time."

"Yes, I see that now," she nodded and laughed. As Matt picked up his bag, she noticed the square shape outlined inside. "What's this?" she nodded curiously.

"It's a surprise," he started, which got her excited, "And it's for later." She frowned, then squinted her eyes.

"Very well. Come on, let's go," she went to gather her things so they could head to the dorms. They headed into her car and drove off toward the building Sasha would call home that fall. Matt helped direct her through the streets until they arrived. Sasha could barely be contained, and he wouldn't keep her waiting.

"It's number 2106," Sasha read off the paper as they stepped out of the elevator. Matt directed her away from heading down the wrong hall. "Sorry," she laughed. "Oh, there it is!" she pointed before reaching for the keys they'd picked up downstairs. The door swung open and they both looked inside. "Actually bigger than I thought it'd be," Sasha nodded as they walked in.

"You'll have roommates then?" he indicated the other beds.

"Yes," she sounded curious on that. "I hope they're not too weird, or… crazy… or fans of you-know-who," she shuddered dramatically.

"Or loud chewers," he continued, making her laugh.

"Or annoyingly perky morning people," she pointed and he shook his head with a smirk. She looked around, observing the beds. "I hope this one can be mine, right by the window so I can look out," she approached it, then paused and turned back to Matt. "I've always wanted to do this, sort of to say… 'here I am, this is my place," she moved to the end of the bed, opening up her arms and letting herself fall back. "Comfy," she laughed, looking to Matt in time to watch him come up, doing just as she had. She squealed, rolling aside so he wouldn't fall on her.

"Think they'll have a problem with me visiting?" he looked at her.

"Better not," she spoke protectively, putting her head on his shoulder. "Are you going to tell me what's in the box now?" He looked at her, smiled. He held her closer.

"Not yet." She smiled back.

THE END

_And on my way out, a little survey of sorts! It's for something to come later ;)_

_Give me ONE show [everyone gets only one pick] you love the episode titles from [you can put along 3 to 5 of those episode titles along with it!]_

_[Thank you TheLovelyMaggieMay & notmyrealname! 7 more!]_

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
